The American Cancer Society estimates 186,320 men will be diagnosed with prostate cancer (PCa) and 28,660 will die from the disease in 2008. The risk of developing PCa increases with age, family history, and race/ethnicity. Other risk factors of this disease may include inheritance of susceptibilities in high and low penetrance genes. Notably, inheritance of high (e.g., HPCa1, HPCaX, BrCA1, BRCA2, CAPB, PCaP, ELAC2/HPCa2) and low penetrance susceptibility genes may account for as much as 42-50% of all PCa cases [1-8]. Common sequence variants in low penetrance genes involved in important biological pathways required for tumor progression are prevalent in sporadic PCa cases and may account for more of the public health burden. Pathways that play a role in PCa tumorigenesis include chronic inflammation, immunosuppression, and angiogenesis.